We have been interested in the relationship between oxidative stress and DJ-1, a rare cause of recessive Parkinson's disease, for several years and have focussed the relationship between oxidative stress and mitochondrial localization. In the current period, we have explored the effects of DJ-1 deficiency in the brains of mice and other species. We have found that there are distinct, evolutionarily conserved, changes in bioenergetics as a result of DJ-1 deletion. These phenomena appear to be purely in vivo events and become stronger with age. Current work is aimed at understanding the consequences of misregulation of energetics in the context of DJ-1 deficiency.